


Under Pressure

by NowhereNearYou



Series: Good Ol' Fashion Lover Boy [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom!Crowley, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Sub!Aziraphale, Threesome - F/M/M, Unbeta'd, Voyeurism, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNearYou/pseuds/NowhereNearYou
Summary: “Fuck,” Crowley exclaimed, drawing out the word. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up perfectly. Every time you thrust back into him, you pushed him further onto Crowley’s cock.“He was made to take cock,” You thought out loud, holding onto Aziraphale’s hips.“Hell yeah, he was,” Crowley said, one hand in Aziraphale’s hair, “Amazing cocksucker,”





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> it took me long to write bc i was busy w/ work and,,, stardew valley. this might be shit idk its 1;30am and i just edited it so i might be out of it.
> 
> also i wanted to make a reference to the phrase "now thats playing with fire" but i couldnt oops

You scanned the hot chocolate recipe, “Okay now you add the vanilla extract and then we’ll be done!” Aziraphale nodded and added the small amount of vanilla, “Stir it while I get mugs,”

“It smells delightful,” Aziraphale absentmindedly commented, carefully stirring the drink with a wooden spoon. 

“Thankfully you’re here. If I made it on my own, I would have probably spilled it all over myself,” You grabbed two ceramic blue mugs, setting them on the table for Aziraphale to fill, “Careful, it's hot,”   
  
“I know it’s hot,” He said to himself, slowly pouring it. 

You sat down and blew on the hot chocolate. “Can’t you just magic it cooler? Waiting is too much work. Use your angel mojo,” With a wave of his hand, the warmth radiating disappeared. You glanced down at the hot chocolate and took a sip. “I was joking but thanks. You really are the sweetest,”   
  
“I’d do endless things for you,” He cheerily said, taking a drink of his. He let out a small pleased hum, enjoying the hot chocolate. 

“Well since you’ve said that, I’ve been wondering. How would you feel about bringing... toys into the bedroom? Let's just say a strap-on. How would you feel about that?” You asked. Months ago, you would feel embarrassed being so frank with him, now you were able to say whatever came into your head. Whether or not that was a good thing was still being decided. 

He choked on his hot chocolate, covering his mouth with a napkin. “At least wait til I’m not drinking anything to ask that. Since you asked, I would quite like that. Whenever you want to, I’ll be willing,” Looking to his left, he drank some more, trying to hide his blush with the cup. 

“I'll keep that in mind. Changing the subject, any plans today. Any parties to crash and take over?” 

“I plan to use my ‘angel mojo’ to crash all parties going on today. Quite a busy day for me,” He chuckled and shook his head, “No, no. A friend is coming over to the bookshop though,” 

“A friend? Is he... an angel too?”   
  
“Far from it. He’s actually a demon,” You gave him an incredulous look, “It’s a long story. I can tell you some other time when we have enough time. I’ve known him for more than 6,000 years,” 

“And yet I’ve never met him? Are you trying to keep me hidden?” You fake pouted, finishing off your hot chocolate.   
  
“Well... better late than never. You can meet him today!” He clapped his hands, putting the two mugs into the sink.  
  
“I guess we better start heading over then. Want to make a good impression on your best friend,” You elbowed Aziraphale, grabbing his hand and heading to his bookshop.  
  
You’ve _never_ met a demon, obviously. The way they were portrayed in the media was less than desirable. But the fact that Aziraphale called him a friend calmed your nerves. You knew better than to believe what media produced. The best way to make an opinion was to observe it yourself. 

“Are you sure it’s fine I’m joining you? I mean, he doesn’t know I'm coming. I won't be mad if you just want to spend some time with your bros,” You nervously said as you walked into the shop. 

“He’ll be happy to meet you,” Aziraphale reassured, following behind you. After a while of making idle conversation with Aziraphale, the bell dinged.   
  
“Angel, it’s been too long,” An unrecognized voice said. Your eyes followed the sound, looking at the new person.   
  
The one word you’d use to describe him was devilish. As your eyes ran over him, you felt your heartbeat that much faster. Even though he was quite lanky, he had an aura of power. He felt like he could take you out in record time.  
  
“It’s only been a couple days Crowley,” Aziraphale said, walking over to him, “Crowley, this is (Y/N). Dear, this is Crowley,” 

Feeling terribly out of place, you stood your hand out. You were over aware of the way he sensually swung his hips as he walked. After he shook your hand, he turned back to Aziraphale.  
  
And just like that, you made another friend. 

Though you didn’t know if Crowley even liked you. He was confusing, to say the least. People say that eyes are the window to the soul, so it didn’t help that he always wore tinted sunglasses.   
  
It did seem like this was how he interacted with everyone. Eventually, you just accepted that he was simply a mysterious and closed off person.   
One thing you did enjoy was seeing how he and Aziraphale interacted. You guessed that thousands of years together gave way to an interesting dynamic. Crowley seemed to have a soft spot for Aziraphale, and it was incredibly sweet. 

Fast forwards to the present day, Aziraphale had planned to go to the Ritz with both you and Crowley. While you weren't the biggest fan of fancy restaurants, you did love to spend time with Aziraphale. 

The time at the restaurant was nothing remarkable. There was little conversation as Aziraphale studied every bite of his food. And you knew better than to take focus away from Aziraphale’s food. 

After Crowley dropped Aziraphale and you off at the bookshop, he recklessly drove off. 

“Aziraphaaale, I have a surprise for you,” You said, locking the shop’s doors. He hummed in response as he put down his bag, “Remember how I asked about bringing in toys? Well, how about you go into the backroom, strip and get onto your knees. And we’ll see what happens,” 

He seemed stunned for a second, blush covering his cheeks, before walking into the back room. As you were waiting, you pulled the covers over the windows, blocking out anything from the outside. You then took off your pants, excited for what to come. Though you did keep your top on, adding a sense of dominance. 

You studied the harness, trying to figure out how to put it on. After you put it on, you connected the dildo to it. It was moderately sized and quite thick. You decided to go with a silicone light blue one. If you were being honest, the ‘realistic’ ones were just weird looking. 

Looking up at the clock, you realized five minutes had gone by. Taking a deep breath, you walked into the back room. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped to you, glancing at the dildo. His eyes widened and you could hear his breath quicken. 

“You like what you see? Words would be appreciated,” Your hand was on the dildo, nonchalantly stroking it. You sauntered over to him, hips forwards.  
  
His eyes were shamelessly on the dildo when he realized you asked him a question and looked up. “Yeah you look really good,” His voice was breathless, eyes wide. 

“Why don’t you have a taste?” You guided the dildo to his lips, watching him attentively. He opened his mouth and slowly took the head into his mouth, “I know you can take more than that,” You gently pushed more into his mouth, he took it hungrily. Eventually, he pulled back, a string of saliva connected with the dildo. And then it seemed like something switched on. 

Aziraphale dove back in, taking all of it. You could see a bulge in his throat, noting that he didn’t have a gag reflex. Your hand found its way into his curly hair, guiding him. The way his eyes crossed ever so slightly, watching the dildo enter and exit his mouth was beyond compare. 

“I let myself in. Forgot my-” Crowley then processed the sight in front of him, “Wow... angel,” 

Recognizing the voice, Aziraphale instantly pulled back. He looked at the door, meeting Crowley’s eyes, “Crowley! This isn’t a good time,” He tried his best to cover himself, frozen in his spot. 

Though Crowley didn’t leave. Instead, he walked over to Aziraphale. “Didn’t think you’d be into this type of stuff. Pretty... sinful isn’t it?” Crowley’s voice was teasing, almost patronizing.   
“I don’t think it’s the right time to talk about those things right now,”   
“Stand,” Crowley commanded, abandoning the prior conversation. Aziraphale stared up at Crowley, confused and extremley confused. When Crowley just stood there, looking down at Aziraphale, he obeyed. Soon as Aziraphale stood up, Crowley aggressively kissed Aziraphale. You were taken aback, as was Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looked over to you, gauging your reaction. You processed your thoughts and feeling, trying to figure out what to do. 

In the end, you went behind Aziraphale and wrapped your arms around his waist. You started to kiss his neck as Crowley fiercely pushed himself onto Aziraphale.   
  
“Mmh you like this Aziraphale?” You asked against his neck, needing to get his consent before proceeding. 

Aziraphale breathlessly pulled away, eyes closed. “Y-yeah. I’m just... surprised,” 

Crowley trailed his hand from Aziraphale’s chest to his crotch, “Presenting female? You’re really _making an effort_, aren't you?” Crowley said, voice smooth like honey. 

“I thought since the both of you want to... penetrate that I would be easier,” Aziraphale replied, looking totally blissed out. 

“You are such a good boy,” You said, turning his face towards you. The kiss began soft and sweet. But then it quickly turned rough. It was uncalculated and sloppy, and extremely enjoyable. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Crowley suck at Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale moaned into your mouth as Crowley began to nip at his sweet spot. 

You guided Aziraphale to the low coffee table. He was on his hands and knees, looking completely debauched. His chest was rising and falling quickly, trying to catch his breath while he could. 

“Which end would you like?” You asked Crowley while running your hand lightly down Aziraphale’s back. He shivered ever so slightly as his hair stood on its end. 

“Think I’ll take his mouth. I’ve spent thousands of years thinking about those lips,” Crowley replied. He moved to be standing in front of Aziraphale, caressing his cheek. Aziraphale took his thumb into his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip, “Yeah, I definitely want the mouth,” 

“His mouth truly is _wonderful_, the best,” You walked around to the back of Aziraphale, silently admiring the view. You’ve never seen Aziraphale with a vulva, and it was a sight. 

“Fuck you’re dripping. Do you like us that much?” You ran a finger through his slit, collecting the slick. Walking back to the front, you replaced Crowley’s finger with yours. You could feel how Aziraphale moaned as he sucked off his own slick. After he was finished, you leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, “Think it’s time for you to get fucked,”   
You rubbed the dildo against his slit, wanting to hear him beg. 

“I’m ready, please. Just put it in,” He whined, pushing his backside up farther. And with that, you pushed the tip into him. Aziraphale let out a small gasp, biting his hand to keep from making noise. With every inch you pushed into him, his muffled moaned became louder. 

“No one can hear you. Moan however loud you’d like,” 

Aziraphale nodded, “Please move,” His voice was high pitched and pleading, “I’m ready,” Music to your ears. 

Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s head, forcing him to look at him. “Open your mouth,” He commanded, his yellow eyes filled with authority. Aziraphale complied, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Crowley had then realized he was still fully clothed, though he didn’t want to waste the time fully undressing. He fumbled with his belt before getting it off and throwing it somewhere into the shop. With a flick of his finger, his button was done, and pants were down. To the surprise and slight arousal of both you and Aziraphale, Crowley wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Crowley took guided his cock to Aziraphale’s mouth and forced himself in. As Crowley did that, you pulled out and slammed yourself back in. This made Aziraphale take Crowley’s cock into his throat and let out a surprised moan. 

“Fuck,” Crowley exclaimed, drawing out the word. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up perfectly. Every time you thrust back into him, you pushed him further onto Crowley’s cock. 

“He was made to take cock,” You thought out loud, holding onto Aziraphale’s hips. 

“Hell yeah, he was,” Crowley said, one hand in Aziraphale’s hair, “Amazing cocksucker,”   
  
Your hand found Aziraphale’s clit and rubbed it in tight circles. Aziraphale’s moans vibrated on Crowley’s cock, making him throw his head back and tighten his grip. You angeled it to hit his g-spot with every thrust. 

“You gonna cum, Zira? Feel good?” You asked, tightening your grip and thrusting as fast as you could. 

He let out a pleased hum, using one hand to jerk off Crowley while simultaneously taking him in his throat. Crowley then put his other hand is Aziraphale’s hair, forcing him back and forth. He was close to coming, his grunts becoming more common. You rubbed Aziraphale’s clit faster, giving it your all. 

“Oh my!” Aziraphale moaned out, voice hoarse. You felt his full-body shiver as he came. You didn’t stop thrusting, wanting him to follow out his orgasm for as long as possible.   
  
“You’re not done,” You cooed, pulling out of him, “You still have to make Crowley cum,” You unbuckled the strapon and set it aside. Before you sat down on the couch you took off your underwear. You sat on the couch, one leg over the arm of the couch. Your eyes focused on Aziraphale taking Crowley’s cock. His lips were red and slick with drool, his cheeks were flushed pink. 

“Cum on his face, Crowley,” You demanded, one hand on your clit and other fingering yourself. 

“Like the way you think,” Crowley replied, taking himself out of Aziraphale’s mouth and quickening his pace. Aziraphale greedily opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as far as it could, eyes looking expectantly up at Crowley. 

The fact that Aziraphale was unintentionally doing the ahegao face was wholly unholy. Aziraphale’s face itself helped you reach your peak. You bit your lip as you felt the pleasure pulse throughout your body, shivers rolling down your back. 

You didn’t realize you had closed your eyes until you had opened them. The first thing you saw was Aziraphale’s face covered with come, and _god_ you could cum untouched with just that sight. And then you saw Crowley. He looked completely peaceful, yet incredibly hot. 

“We can talk about this when we wake up,” You mumbled, putting back on your clothes and laying across the couch.  
  
“At least let me get you a bed,” Aziraphale said, waving his hand. You sat up startled as the couch turned into a king-sized bed. 

“Thank you Zira, love you,” You said, already half asleep. Just before falling asleep, at the point of not being able to tell what's a dream and what's real, you heard Crowley and Aziraphale exchange soft ‘I love you’s. 


End file.
